


Последствия

by AshD



Series: Свержение современного Кроноса [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, аллегория, насилие, не совсем очевидная пародия, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshD/pseuds/AshD
Summary: Завершение истории о мразотном Титане и об его окружении.





	Последствия

У его свободы, как и у его плена, чёрные глаза и свирепый взгляд. Чувство новизны заполняет его, заставляя на время забыть об ошибках прошлого, создавая ощущение, что он никогда не был в психушке и никого не запирал в наблюдательных палатах, что он никогда не был властен над кучкой безвольных сумасшедших и никогда не боялся потерять эту власть. Но вместе с тем Титан чувствовал, как его снова окутывает тьма, ещё более глубокая, ещё более опасная, чем прежде.  
Он слишком глубоко внушил психам любовь к себе, слишком крепко их к себе привязал, и даже позорный проигрыш не заставил их отвернуться от него, вопреки его давним опасениям. Рано или поздно они его найдут, и тогда ему снова придётся их возглавить, стать для них бронзовым идолом уже до скончания их жизней.  
Откуда-то из далёких глубин сознания доносился мерзкий, педерастический голос Красного:  
— Ты сам виноват. Ты сам их такими сделал.  
Тысячи раз Титан видел один и тот же сон, о том как Красный одерживает над ним победу, насмехаясь и противно ухмыляясь, плюя на шахматную доску, шутя как кретин. Сон этот всегда заканчивался одинаково — приходил Ангел, вытаскивал его из комнаты, отводил его в свободный кабинет и убивал. Каждый раз Титан пытался управлять своим сном, хоть как-то изменить ход его событий, но ему этого не удавалось. Сон всегда имел одну и ту же концовку. И он никогда не просыпался раньше, чем лезвие ножа касалось его спины.  
Когда, наконец, настало время для настоящего поединка, он собрался с духом и решил, что в реальности всё будет по-другому. Он вёл себя, как свинья, сам плюнул на доску, постоянно касался плеча своего оппонента, хотя тот постоянно просил его прекратить, и даже пошутил про туз. Красный смотрел на него с выражением полного ужаса на лице. Он-то вёл себя прилично — ни дать ни взять, самый настоящий интеллектуал, воспитанный в хорошей семье.  
Любой, кто знал, как обстояли дела раньше, крайне удивился бы, увидев такую смену ролей.  
Во время поединка, Титан не смог нормально сконцентрироваться. Он то и дело осматривался, пытаясь понять, все ли друзья Красного явились понаблюдать, или парочка всё же отправилась освобождать его друзей. В определённый момент он понял: там присутствовали все.  
Но один момент из его сна всё-таки сбылся — поединок был с треском проёбан, и, чтобы сохранить хоть какое-то достоинство, Титан поспешил напомнить психам о беспрецедентности такого исхода. Те клюнули, и даже запомнили его фразочку.  
Удивительно, как легко люди в массе своей бывают внушаемы. «Сила в единстве» — было принято говорить. Тот, кто первым произнёс эту фразу, одновременно был прав и жестоко ошибался. И у одиночки, и у толпы есть свои преимущества. И на одиночку, и на толпу найдётся своя управа.  
Ангел так за ним и не явился. Вообще, из того, что Титан слышал, можно было заключить, что мальчишка, воспользовавшись всеобщей суетой, под шумок съебал из здания. Ну и правильно — более подходящего для этого момента было сложно придумать.  
А наблюдательные палаты открыли не те шестёрки, которые целый год вели беспощадную войну с тараканами из титановской головы, а тот самый генерал, которого как-то упомянул Ангел в одном из снов. Кажется, его звали Дик. (А может Кок, какая разница, синонимы же).  
С его приходом всё перевернулось вверх-дном. Всех освободили, всех развязали, Титана изолировали и доставили в полицейский участок в отдельной машине… И охраняли его как особо опасного преступника.  
Со старыми друзьями увидеться не дали. Ему сказали, что им будет лучше без него, хотя он бы не был в этом так уверен. Скорее верилось в то, что военные боялись нового заговора между ними, а посему держали по отдельности.  
С тех пор прошло немало времени. Вне психушки Титан сыграл в шахматы всего лишь раз, и одержал блестящую победу, которая и стала символом его свободы. Вернув себе уверенность в том, что он не потерял хватку, Титан решил до поры до времени завязать с шахматами и заняться более насущными делами.  
Он стал проповедником, и любая живая душа, которая слышала его проповеди, была обречена. Так он и зарабатывал себе на жизнь.  
В конце-концов его заметили, и к нему потянулось больше людей. Титан знает, что однажды его психи вернутся к нему, и он готов встретить их. В какой-то степени он даже хочет встретить их.  
И они приходят. Один за другим. И, что страннее, даже некоторые из здоровых к нему тянутся. От них Титан узнаёт, что Красного отправили в другую психбольницу, уже на лечение.  
Красный всегда был множественной личностью, но до победы над Титаном все части его эго были вполне себе адекватными, отчего создавалось впечатление целостности. Победа, однако, заставила их деградировать.  
Таким образом, победивший оказался на месте поверженного, переняв у него всё, от манеры речи, до малейшего жеста. В скором времени, Титан уверен, дойдёт и до захвата власти в больнице.  
Это забавно, и в то же время печально. До чего же жалким оказался конец его давнего врага!  
— Но разве моя собственная жизнь чем-то отличается? — кричит он в пустоту, — Я по-прежнему возглавляю стадо послушных овец, и по-прежнему ненавижу и боюсь их. Я стал свободным лишь номинально, на деле же я такой же пленник своего положения, как и раньше.  
И опять в голове эхом раздаются сказанные Красным слова:  
— Сам виноват.  
Он мечтает сбежать из страны, но ему, как психически больному, отказывают в визе. Он хочет обратиться за помощью к одному из своих друзей, но не знает, где его найти. А тот не знает, где найти его. Они оба страдают.  
Психи страдают, потому что чувствуют, как их лидер пытается отдалиться от них.  
Красный страдает, потому что в его душе началась гражданская война — его множественные личности враждуют между собой и убивают друг друга, и умирая, оставляют вместо себя пустоту.  
Генерал страдает, потому что лишился лучшего бойца.  
И только Ангелу похуй.


End file.
